Soul Eater Resonance of the Heart
by TommyThunder
Summary: Soul and Maka have ANOTHER remedial lesson to complete, and this one forces them to confront their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater "Resonance of Heart"

By: TommyThunder

Chapter 1

(Hi readers! This is the first time I've allowed myself to show my efforts at writing to the public. I would really like some reviews so I can improve)P.S. in my stories all characters are past the age of consent, so Maka will actually have curves etc.

"SOUL! we're going to be late for class! We may be in our last year at DWMA but that doesn't mean you can slack off." Maka said. Soul groaned and rolled over in bed "Five more minutes Maka, PLEASE? Waking up early is_ so_ not cool"… Maka came and ripped his covers off of him, which caused him to jump up in surprise. "Maka! GET OUT OF MY ROOM"! Soul shouted "I'll get out when you get up" Maka retorted "Fine fine, I'm up so buzz off,I have to change". When Soul and Maka finally get to DWMA they arrive about 15 minutes late, and Professor Stein isn't happy. "Look class, a couple of stragglers. Maybe instead of my planned lesson we should dissect a few animals of the endangered species list"? The class groans. "Since that notion seems to be so unpopular, I'm just going to assign Soul and Maka to a remedial lesson. Report to my office at 19:00 sharp." "Now, take your seats so I can continue my lecture on Soul Resonance."

(P.O.V. Soul)

_Man this lesson drags, me and Maka have already achieved Soul Resonance on multiple occasions. I am way out of these idiots league. Man, at least the girls around me are hot. Speaking of which, Maka has really filled out. I never thought I would ever be able to compare her body to the bodies of Death the Kid's weapons. Oh crap I'm staring! Get a hold of yourself man. Make 'em come to you… but that hasn't been working, DAMN IT!_

(P.O.V. Maka)

_I can't believe Soul made us late for class…AGAIN! I swear sometimes it seems like he likes it when I nag him. He's lucky he's cute. If he wasn't I might have traded weapons with a different Meister. I hope our remedial lesson isn't too hard. We are only 4 Keishin souls, and the witch soul away from making Soul a death scythe. I have to admit though; I'll miss him when Death is using him._

(18:55 hrs.)

"C'mon Maka, let's make this quick, I wanna get some extra sleep tonight." Soul said "Well, who's fault is it we even have this remedial lesson? You should just go to bed earlier." Maka retorted "What? I'm not four, I don't have a bedtime."_ Plus I don't want to miss College Coeds Cum Laude. That's my SHOW! Hahaha _"Soul, why are you snickering, do you **enjoy **these remedial lessons? I personally would rather spend this time hanging with Black Star and Tsubaki." Err... Um… I, I was just thinking about how Star is probably trying to spy on Tsubaki in the shower… (_Phew I think I just barely covered that one)_ Maka and Soul reach Prof. Stein's office just in time. "Come in children" "For this remedial lesson we are sending you to France. There is a Witch playing with the emotions of the Parisians. Remember the candles I used to help you get your souls realigned? She has created some that significantly increase lust. She has placed them all over Paris, which has caused significant problems as I'm sure you realize. We want you to find the witch and take her soul. After she dies, the power should leave the candles, returning the citizens of Paris to their natural hormonal states. You have one week. Dismissed."

After an uneventful flight they land in Paris and immediately feel different. Soul is checking out Maka WAY more than usual. Maka blushes when she sees him checking her out instead of whacking him in the head with a book which she usually did. They realize what is happening to them and agree. "Let's get this witch, FAST!" They start in the more typically witch inhabited buildings. Areas rumored to be haunted and such. In the middle of their sixth site Maka gets an idea, "Hey Soul, this witch appears to prioritize romance over scares. Maybe we should take that into account and search different areas accordingly. They both decide on their next spot unanimously. The Eiffel Tower.

It takes them a while to climb to the top of The Eiffel Tower, but when they get there Maka goes crazy-romantic mode. OHMYGOSH SOUL! Look at the view! It's so beautiful! I've always wanted to come here with a boy *She Blushes* Soul is all of a sudden nervous, yet excited at the same time. "Maka I know I may not show it but you are the most important person in my life. I-MMPH. Maka didn't even give Soul a chance to finish what he was saying. She kissed him with all of the passion in her body. When they finally came up for air they realized someone was watching which kind of killed the moment. Maka changed from romantic to pissed in an instant. "Who the hell do you think you are? Soul!, Weapon form… uh, Soul? She looks over at soul and sees him on the floor. DAMN YOU! This always happens when we battle hot girls. Get your mind out of their boobs and into the fight!" "Sorry Maka I couldn't help it, but I've got your back." Soul transformed into his scythe mode and chaos ensued. Back and forth through the tower's rigging they fought. The witch dodged a slash and nailed Maka with a blast of pink magic. She flew to the top of the tower and stood on the tip and proclaimed " I am Dove, Witch of Love, you cannot win, love is unstoppable!" She started chanting, *LOVE DOVE, LOVE DOVE, LUST BEAM! A scarlet beam hit the meister/weapon duo which knocked them out.

(P.O.V. Maka)

_Ugh. I feel like crap, and I can't move... or see. I'm scared…_

(P.O.V. Soul)

_Man…What's going on. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm so glad Maka isn't here. I'm hard as a rock… What the __FUCK__! Did that witch do to me?_

(P.O.V. Dove)

_Ohmigosh I can't wait for the magic in my new SuperSexCandles to kick in. I'm going to create my own little 50 Shades of Grey._

Maka was in her own personal hell. She had never been this horny in her life. What makes it so much worse is that she is tied up, and can't touch herself. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she heard the sound of a door open and heard someone's heavy steps walking towards her. Her blindfold was removed, and she saw Dove who was wearing a big grin, and nothing else. Dove said "A few hours ago I lit some of my latest invention, the SuperSexCandle. It causes uncontrollable lust. I'm going to bring your weapon in here, and untie you. Then I'm going to go into the room on the other side of that two way mirror 'cuz well, I like to watch. So make it good!"

Soul was dragged into a new room where he saw Maka tied up and he got so hard it was painful. Dove gave Soul the same speech she gave Maka, untied Maka and walked out. A moment later they heard a voice over a P.A. system say "Action! Immediately Soul moved to a corner away from Maka and said "I'm not giving you the satisfaction bitch!" they stayed separate for about half an hour before their desires became unbearable. Maka said "Soul, I can't take it anymore. Let's just do it so we can both get some satisfaction." "Alright Maka, but for us, not the bitch behind the glass."

Maka and Soul met in the center of the small room, and started with a few shy gentle kisses which quickly evolved into a heated make-out session. Soul started removing Maka's clothing and left a trail of kisses lower and lower until he arrived at her breasts, which he took his time on. He enjoyed them sucking her nipples, enjoying the moans he was eliciting from her. He started kissing lower, past her navel, until he reached her pussy. He decided to start by teasing her kissing up her thighs, until he finally returned to her sweet pussy, this time slowly licking her lower lips, causing Maka to let out a long lusty moan. He shoved his tongue deeper inside, savoring her taste. Suddenly Maka shrieked and clenched her legs around his head. Maka came harder than she ever had before. When she released her near chokehold on Soul, he moved up to her head so she could return the favor. Soul removed his 9" dick from his pants, and kneeled next to Maka's head who leaned up started to blow him she started by just barely licked his shaft causing him to groan. She giggled and took him fully into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on his dick. She eventually felt him start to throb, so she took a breath, and then took all 9" into her throat which caused him to blow his wad down her throat. They may have both had an orgasm but, neither of them were satisfied.

Maka pushed Soul onto his back and mounted him but before she penetrated herself she said "Soul I've never done this before, I'm a little nervous so be gentle." Soul replied "I haven't either Maka but we'll figure it out together". After this small verbal exchange Makah impaled herself on Soul's dick. She cried out in pain at first, then pleasure, and then just let out loud shrieks of pure ecstasy. In one of the greatest moments a sexually active couple can have, Maka, and Soul came together and just laid together for a few minutes when the door burst open and Dove came charging in right at soul she shoved her tongue damn near down his throat when Maka pulled her off of him she reached for soul, who shifted to scythe form, and was shoved through Doves abdomen who disintegrated leaving behind just a witch soul, which Soul hungrily devoured.

When they returned to DWMA they went to Prof. Stein to report. They just left out the sexy bits. After they were debriefed stein said "Lord Death would like to see you in the Death Room ASAP."

They didn't think anything of it until they were about to knock, when soul said, hey d'you think Lord Death saw any of the er… kinkier side of our mission through that mirror? Maka paled (GULP) we'll find out won't we?

_(KNOCK KNOCK)_

The end (for now)

This was an experiment to see if I could be a decent writer. I will continue if I get good reviews from you readers, so remember to give a review if you want me to continue!

Thanks for reading

TsunamiTommy


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater

Resonance of the Heart

CH.2

Hi Guys, thanks for all the reviews and as promised here is another chapter. I forgot to state this in my previous chapter, but not all chapters will have sex. I am trying to make this an action-adventure/Romance Fan fiction. Please keep giving me reviews, and enjoy the next chapter!

Many Thanks,

TommyThunder

(Knock Knock)

An unexpected voice answered their knocking. "Enter" it said. They looked at each other in confusion, and then walked through the door. Inside they saw a boy with short black hair with white stripes across the left side of his bangs. As soon as they saw him they recognized him "Death the kid? Where is Lord Death?" "He is indisposed at the moment, and as I am the only other of Reaper descent he has placed me in charge of DWMA." "Now that I am in charge I have made it my mission to eradicate all of the asymmetry from this school, and I am down to the last asymmetrical anomaly. That anomaly is your soul count." "You have 95 Keishin souls, and one witch soul." "I will give you a mission where you can retrieve all of the remaining souls you need, but if you fail I will take all of your souls except for 8, which will make it a nice symmetrical number." As one Maka and Soul both started protesting against his possible confiscation of their souls. " If you are successful in your next mission, you both will automatically graduate from DWMA, and no longer be an asymmetrical thorn in my side, and if you fail I get to make your soul count a beautiful, symmetrical 8." "Now, you will both go to Rome where there are underground gladiatorial bouts where the victor is awarded the soul of his fallen opponent to devour." "Anyone to win three bouts in a row faces the Champion. Whoever beats the Champion is awarded the title of Champion, and is awarded control of the entire operation." "You leave at once. See Cid on the way out if you want more info. Dismissed."

(P.O.V. Soul)

_This is it. I'm finally gonna be a Death Scythe! There's no way those amateurs are going to be able to beat me and Maka. Once I'm a Death Scythe girls are gonna be lining up around the block for a piece of me. Hope Maka doesn't get jealous after what happened in Paris. I'm not ready to be a one gal kind of guy._

(P.O.V. Maka)

_I'm so nervous… I can't fail Soul by losing almost all our souls again. Gladiatorial fighting is an art I am NOT trained in. I hope soul is more ready than I am. Once we finish_ _this I need to talk to him about Paris. Does he really want me, or was that the candles. He's the first boy I trusted after my idiot of a dad got caught being unfaithful and mom divorced him. I need to know. I should be concentrating only on the mission but I can't help it…_

"Are we there yet?" asked Soul "No, and if you ask me that again I will END you Soul." Maka was seething. normally Soul wasn't this annoying while traveling but, he wanted to be a Death Scythe. It was all he talked about on the ride and she was tired of it. a few minutes later Soul began to say " Are we"- HYAH Maka nailed Soul in the head with a hardback book effectively shutting him up for the rest of the way to Rome.

"Alright Soul, we're here. We need to find the promoter so we can enter." Soul was ecstatic "ALRIGHT its time to get me some Keishin souls. C'mon Maka lets get this over with so we can be the COOLEST meister-weapon team at DWMA" "According to the info Cid gave us the promoter is at the actual ancient Roman Coliseum watching for potential souls to recruit." Soul is almost salivating at the thought of those five Keishin souls. "Let's grab a tour bus Maka that way we stop right at the place, and we get to sightsee." The duo scouted the coliseum until dusk at which they checked in to their hotel. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we have overbooked tonight and the connected bedrooms you reserved are unavailable. Because it was our mistake that caused this problem, I have been authorized to upgrade you to the next available suite free of charge." They waited and watched as he as his fingers flew across the keyboard of his desktop; his eyes widened substantially, he grabbed a phone and talked quietly in Italian to someone on the other side. When he hung up the phone he was fighting to keep a smile off his face. "Are you two a couple?" He asked "No." Soul replied "We're just student- partners working on a project." Well then, I must apologize to the two of you as the only suite we have open at the moment is the Honeymoon Suite"

"We can make it work" Maka said "Alright let me show you to your room." He led them too an elevator, which took them too the top floor. The hotel employee began the usual stream of info about the room. "One bed California King size, One bathroom, a balcony with a hot tub, a 60' flat screen in the living area, a mini bar, and of course a full stereo system. You don't have to worry about the volume because we have soundproofed the suite for obvious reasons." This statement caused Maka to blush dark scarlet and peek over at Soul who was grinning like an idiot. Her mind flashed back to Paris to the moment when she and Soul were naked wrapped in each other's arms and she felt joy. She was also a bit embarrassed to admit to herself that she also felt aroused from those thoughts.

The employee left them to explore the suite by themselves. "Hey Maka, do you wanna order some room service. We're in Rome; the foods gotta be great! "Sure Soul, order me a Chicken Parm and a Tiramisu for dessert, I'm hopping in the shower." "Sure thing Maka, I'm gonna get pizza" Soul replied "You can get great pizza at home; you're wasting a chance to try real food." Maka said in passing to him. When she reached the bathroom she something that almost made her scream… the best shower she had seen. It had nozzles in the walls, steam hotbox capabilities she shed her clothes and jumped in the shower. She hadn't had a shower this nice in her entire life. She used the alone time she had to contemplate the last few weeks. First Soul had caused them to be late making them have to do a remedial lesson which led them to Paris. They had lost the first battle to the witch, who had kidnapped them while they were unconscious to bring them to an underground compound beneath the Eiffel Tower. The witch used magic candles to cause uncontrollable lust leading them to fuck like rabbits while she watched from behind a two way mirror. Again, Maka blushed at the memory. This time though she was alone, and she decided to relieve some of the pressure. She delved deep into her memory of those thirty or so minutes where she and soul had went heel to Jesus. She picked the moment Soul had eaten her out. She slid her hands across her breasts, slowly teasing her nipples. She tugged on them gently, just hard enough to get a reaction out of herself. She kept her left hand on her right breast, but moved her right hand down south to her pussy. She started off rubbing her labia enjoying the feeling of her arousal increasing. When she couldn't take teasing herself anymore, she slid three fingers inside of herself moaning with pleasure. She increased the speed of her fingers thrusting them faster and faster as her pleasure increased. She lost herself to her fantasy. She began moaning uncontrollably. Sometimes encouragements to her fantasy lover; "Oh GOD, Don't Stop! And other times calling for Soul for release. "Soul you have me so hot, I NEED to cum, please finish me… when she couldn't hold herself together anymore she stimulated her clit. She felt her orgasm rock her body, and it was all she could do not to scream.

With her needs satisfied, and her body finally clean, she redressed and walked to the small dining room where she found her plate of Chicken Parm, her Tiramisu, and an empty plate that had a sauce that suggests he took her advice about the pizza. When she finished eating, she realized she didn't know where soul was. She decided to look in the bedroom first and found nothing; she turned around and heads to the balcony. She arrived at the balcony to find Soul in the hot tub. She asked Soul what he ate. "I had some pasta dish called Lasagna. Good stuff… He stood up and she saw he was naked. She turned her back exasperated "SOUL! Why are you naked?" "I didn't plan on a hot tub, so I didn't pack trunks. Why are you bothered by it, you've seen it all before?" he slid his shorts back on. "Because I was under the manipulation of magic making me slutty and I'm not now. She replied Soul walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "Are you saying you aren't attracted to me while not magically induced?" He sucked on her neck "I-I-I- It's not that but we are on a miss-MMPH Soul whirled her around and kissed her. At first she leaned into him kissing him back, then she tasted something sharp. She realized what it was, and pushed him away "Soul are you drunk? She asked incredulously "Not drunk, just had a little liquid courage so I could say what I had to say, but I guess I got a little ahead of myself… he explained. Maka was infuriated. "If you can't say it sober, then don't say it! I almost, I would've- AAAAH she screamed. You're staying on the couch tonight, we'll see how hung over you are tomorrow to assess how drunk you really were, and how much I should kill you….

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater

Resonance of the Heart Vol. III

( _Hey guys, TommyThunder here, Sorry its been so long since the last chapter was written, I was going through College, and a whole lot of other shit, and I lost my drive to write. I hope you enjoy the newest addition to Resonance of the Heart! And PLEASE PLEASE give me reviews. I'd love to hear what you think of my story so far. If you would like to give a suggestion for future chapters, or something, sling me a message on here. I'd love to hear from you! Enjoy!) _

Maka slept restlessly, with images of failure plaguing her dreams. She tossed and turned, muttering in her sleep.

" S-s soul NO!" Maka is jolted awake and almost forgets where she is for a moment. She jerks back and forth trying to regain her surroundings. She observes the gentle white walls of the bedroom the beautiful drapes billowing from the open window letting a cool breeze in. She lays back on her bed with a sigh.

"Just a dream… that was the worst one in a while. I need to get a grip."

She rolls off her bed and walks into the attached master bathroom. She walks over to the sink and splashes some cold water on her face, trying to regain her normal poise. She looks up at the mirror gathers herself bends over to get a quick drink from the tap. When she stands straight again, she feels someone grab her and push something against her face. She inhales trying to scream for Soul, and then nothing.

…

Soul groaned and rolled over on the couch.

"I hate me; hangovers are _so _not cool…"

Soul rolls over trying to fall back asleep when memories from the previous night flow through his mind.

"DAMN IT! I am such an IDIOT! Why did I touch the bar, I must have looked like such a _drunk._"

Soul jumped off the couch and ran to the master bedroom, regret fueling him.

"MAKA! Maka, I am SO sorry, I never meant…

He looked around in bewilderment taking in the surrounding empty room. The only thing moving were the white drapes billowing over the open window.

"Maka?"

He saw the disheveled sheets, and heard the shower in the master bathroom running. He looked over to the bathroom, and saw steam flowing out the door.

(_ Maka left the door open while she's showering? _Soul thought_. Weird._

Being hung over, and desperate to apologize to Maka, common sense didn't enter his brain at all.

He marches straight into the bathroom oblivious to the fact Maka would chop him SO HARD if he walked in on her bathing.

"Maka, I'm sorr-"

He sees a note written on the mirror via the fog.

**COME FIND MAKA AT THE ARENA IF YOU VALUE HER SAFETY**

Instantly Soul is on alert. He needs to talk with Lord Death. He turns to the foggy mirror so he could dial.

_What was that rhyme again? DAMN IT! Think…THINK!...YES!_

Despite the grave situation, Soul celebrated for a moment, before remembering why he needed to speak with Lord Death in the first place, which sobered him immediately.

He goes over the rhyme in his head as he draws the numbers 42-42-564 onto the fogged mirror in his messy scrawl. Soul is impatiently pacing waiting for his call to be answered.

_C'mon, C'mon pick up… DAMN IT_

When he was finally answered, it wasn't whom he expected at all.

"Death the kid? What the hell dude?"

" My father is still indisposed. What do you want?

_Man, this is just great_

"Kid, Maka has been kidnapped. I need help to find her!"

"Well, that's too bad. I have every other capable meister, and weapon out on missions."

Soul recoils.

"What? How can you not have any on reserve for reinforcements? Soul replied in disgust. That's terrible strategy, and this is coming from ME."

Death the Kid gets flustered and tries to act big to cover up his embarrassment.

" Don't question me!" Kid retorted. "I am in charge while my father is away, so you will treat me with the same reverence and respect that you give him!"

_Wait a sec… how could Lord Death be away? He is freaking TETHERED to the school_

Soul is suspicious at this point. He has never known Kid to be anything short of perfect. He wouldn't allow anything less of himself, so why would he let his strategy be imperfect?

" Hey Kid! I gotta question for you." Soul says " How in hell is Lord Death away from the school? He can't leave."

_Grrr. I wasn't expecting an idiot like Soul to remember that my father can't leave. I'll need to rectify the situation. This school will be MINE soon enough._

"You don't need to know why my father is unavailable. Reaper business is above you. You will have to make do with what you have. Don't call again unless your Mission is complete. Get it done."

_What the hell is up with Kid? The way he's acting is nothing like normal. All of this is suspicious, but I need to save Maka. I can't lose my Meister. I can't lose Maka._


End file.
